On the otherside of Blue Fire
by mysticmirage246
Summary: Ginny weasley is shocked when Harry gives her some strange objects and then disapears. In a strange turn of events she is pulled back in time! Will the marauders and her knew friend Lily help her to solve the mystery of the mysterious objects. More import
1. Chapter 1

On the otherside of Blue fire

Why had it taken all summer for him to finally speak to her? What were the objects for? Why are they so special? Would I ever see him again? All these thoughts steered through Ginny Weasley's mind, as she wondered through the the small field behind her house.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione had disappeared three days earlier. After Bills wedding the three of them had constantly been leaving. However this time they hadn't even mentioned when they were returning, or whether they would write. There had only been mysteriously sad looks on their faces. The evening before they left Harry had taken her aside and told her that he loved her. Then quickly kissed her and thrust a heavy looking locket and a small brown paper bag into her hands.

" I didn't want to give this to you", He had said gravely " but I have no choice, keep it safe, if anyone finds it then everything is lost"

The three of them had left immediately afterwards, leaving a strange enigma locked in Ginny's mind. Then again, almost everything about Harry was a mystery by itself. The objects had been a heavy golden locket, pieces of a mirror, the marauders map, and a tiny chest that could only fit into ones palm. Why had he given her the marauders map? To make things stranger neither the

Neither locket nor the chest could be opened.

Nothing made sense, Ginny thought dully. In a fit of rage she threw an entire box of friend and George's new "time Tacks" into a hedge nearby. God, that was stupid, she thought. Suddenly, as she ventured closer to clean up her mess the entire hedge went ablaze with a strange blue fire! _Now, what could that be_? As she moved closer, Ginny realized that she could see images of people in the fire. They were distant and vague, but still visible. She stepped forward and was suddenly zapped into the fire!

The flames weren't hot at all. On the contrary they gave off a rather cold breeze. She went through them almost immediately, and fell down on a soft patch of grass.

"I am going to KILL those twins", she remarked angrily, "what kind of a joke is this"

She turned around to see that she was on the quiditch pitch at Hogwarts, and staring at her were three startled looking marauders!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

" Harry!", Ginny screamed as she ran towards James potter and threw her arms around him.

James jumped back gagging.

"What the hell" He gasped, "who are you, I mean you... Um... just appeared out of no where"

"Wait a sec... you're not Harry" She said bewildered

"Lucky guy, whoever he is" Sirius grinned

Ginny stared at him for a full minute. Her face went as white as a ghost.

"My good looks scared you," he said waving a hand in front of her.

She then turned to look at Remus and then to Peter Pettigrew. _This cant be happening!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It's all a strange sort of dream!!!!!_

However, as the minutes flew by, and she stared at the marauders and they stared back at her, Ginny realized that she was not in a dream. She was trapped in the past!

"Hey, you don't suppose death eaters are invading the castle do you?" whispered Pettigrew

"I'm not a deatheater", Ginny retorted angrily

"Then just what are you and who's Harry, and how did you manage to apparate to Hogwarts?" Remus asked suspiciously.

"I am going to go talk to the headmaster and you lot can keep out of my business", She warned as she walked towards the castle. She even heard James mutter

" whoever she is, she acts a lot like Evans".

More questions raced through her mind as she walked through the castle, heading towards the headmasters office._ Who was Evans? Would she ever get back to her own time? Maybe she would never see her world again? _Ginny stopped paralyzed with dread; soft tears began to flow down her face.

" Look, she s crying", a surprised voice gawked.

"SHUT UP Peter", another one whispered loudly

Ginny turned around in time just to see an invisibility cloak fall off all four marauders.

" I thought I told you four to get out of my hair", she said icily, as she wiped her face.

" We only wanted to return the bag you dropped" Peter said, trying to sound innocent.

" SHUT UP", James yelled, hitting him on the head, but it was too late.

" Give me back my bag and LEAVE ME ALONE!", Ginny screamed. _So this is where Harry got his annoying side._

" Of course you can have your bag back" Sirius said sweetly, " need any help getting to the headmaster."

Ginny grabbed her bag and stalked away.

" What you do that for?", James asked angrily

" Evans wannabe just lost a few possessions," Sirius sniggered, as he held out a small packet of objects.

" What do you thinks in there," whispered Peter excitedly

They opened the bag to find various small objects, but Sirius found another small container. Inside was pieces of broken glass.

" Hey, why would someone carry around pieces of broken glass,"

" Dunno,"

" wait a second that's pieces of a mirror," Remus said confused " and there's like writing on the back too."

" Maybe if we piece it back together we can see some sort of a message," suggested James

The four set down on the floor, right there, and began to fit the pieces of mirror back together.

" wait a sec, " Remus exclaimed " why don't we just use magic"

Remus muttered a fixing spell and the the broken glass became a mirror, about the size of a paperback book.

"good god," James said , staring an absolute amazement," that's my two-way mirror."

"Don't be thick," Sirius said, " it couldn't be yours, why would Evans wannabe have your two-way mirror."

" Look, there's that chipped part where peter dropped."

" But, it also looks a whole lot older," Remus reasoned," It couldn't possibly be yours".

" Why don't we look at the writing on the back," Peter suggested.

" Brilliant," James remarked flipping it over.

What the marauders saw next was probably the most confusing, astonishing thing ever. For the note said:

Harry,

This is a two-way mirror. I have the other

If you ever need me just call my name,

And I can communicate with you.

James and I used to use it when we had

separate detentions.

Sirius

Return to Top


	3. Chapter 3

**thanx reviewers**

" how… what," Sirius gasped, flabbergasted.

" ARE WE GOING CRAZY," screamed James.

" James, calm down," said Remus, though his face was pale with confusion. Peter was just staring at the back of the mirror, looking shocked and like usual unable to form a proper sentence.

" THIS IS MAD!" James shouted again, " some girl turns up out of no where, then she has a strange bag of stuff, and then in her bag, I repeat in _her_ bag, we find _my_ two- way mirror! Which padfoot here, apparently gave to _her_ boyfriend," he glared at Sirius, and then he started laughing.

" he's lost it, hasn't he," whispered Peter.

" don't be thick, the jokes over padfoot," He said, continuing to laugh at Sirius, " how long have you planned this one, you even got Evans to disguise herself! Brilliant!"

Sirius on the otherhand was not finding it at all funny.

" YOU THINK I PLANNED THIS," he shouted, the awe of it all hadn't quite left him, " ALL I CAN SAY IS- _I WISH!"_

" It 's brilliant," He continued," don't you see what's happening _Snape's dressed up as a girl, _and though I hate to have called it brilliant, its just the kind of sneaky pun he'd pull on us."

" That's the most ridiculous idea I have ever heard!" Remus cried , " would Snape really go _that_ far. Plus, how'd he get Prong's two-way mirror, and how'd he know you and Prongs use them in detentions, and _would he really ever hug Prongs_?"

" good point," James agreed, " so now we assume that someonelse is trying to trick us, you don't think Evans-"

" _Would Lily ever hug you?" _Remus pointed out.

" Who knows, maybe she did all this so… as to… get to know me better,"

" You wish," muttered Sirius, " though I must admit that girl did kind of act like her, maybe she just hired her sister or something."

" that's still leaves how she got the mirror," Remus said exasperated.

" Hold on… I just remembered something," James gasped, " look!"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his two way mirror.

" YOU HAD IT IN YOUR POCKETT THIS ENTIRE TIME!", both Remus and Sirius shouted in unison, Peter just stared, wide-eyed.

" don't you understand what this means," James said excitedly, " It means Evans stole mine, made a duplicate, and _then _hired her sister do to this. What was her sister's name Petilula or something."

" I think it was Petunia, Petunia Evans," Remus said

" well you know what this calls for," Sirius said with glee," a bad luck hex on Petunia Evans"

" WHAT," Remus exclaimed.

" you know, once she gets some bad luck she'll go back to where she came from,"

Siruis took out a silver piece of parchment from his bag. It was a spell from zonkos, which gave bad luck, all you needed to do was write the persons name and the bad luck you want them to have. Then bent down to lean it against the floor.

" so what should happen to dear little Petunia,"

" I know," Peter said sniggering," make her turn into a horse for a day."

" make a frog crawl into her bed", laughed James

" no," Remus gasped," Lily will be really upset."

" Moooony," James cried," join the fun, that was a right wicked joke"

" ugh, alright I wont stop you guys, if it gets her to leave."

" way to go moony," Sirius exclaimed, punching Remus's arm.

" I have the best one!" James shouted excitedly, he seriously looked as if he was about to jump up and down," make her fall in love with the _ugliest, fattest, _not to mention_ stupidest muggle _she would ever meet!"

" Brilliant," Sirius said, " Lets do all of them, then she and Evans will have to own up."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four-

Meanwhile Ginny made her way down to the headmaster's office. The hallways were crowded with students returning from class. Not liking the atmosphere (it reminded her too much of what she missed), she tried to keep out of the way. When she finally reached the Dumbledore's office she was startled to see the headmaster approaching it himself. She jumped and stared at him without saying a word, after all the last time she had seen him, he had been a corpse.

"Good heavens… And who are you," the professor asked in a confused manner.

" I'm… um.. oh god it would be better if I explained the entire story to you somewhere else."

"Good idea," the professor said, as he led the way to his office. Ginny heard him mutter "Lemon Tart" under his breath. When they got inside the office Dumbledore motioned for her to sit on a chair opposite his desk. Ginny, however, was too overwhelmed to sit, she shook her head and began to pace about the room. Dumbledore sat at his desk and waited for her to speak.

" Well, you probably have no idea who I am," Ginny said after taking a huge breath.

" No, I'm afraid not," Dumbledore replied," all I know is that you have a strong resemblance to a Molly Prewett, who graduated some years ago and is now a Mrs. Weasley."

" That's because she's my mother!," Ginny blurted out. Dumbledore remained calm, yet a curious expression aroused in his face.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, I believe, have three children, all of whom are boys" He stated.

"That's because I haven't been born yet," Ginny gasped, " I'm their seventh child and… and I definitely have a lot to explain."

"I'm sure you do," Dumbledore remarked

Ginny went on to tell him who she was, and how she came to be there. She didn't tell him anything else; because he told her that it may have serious impacts on the future. Ginny didn't like this; she longed to tell Dumbledore everything, in order to prevent so many deaths, including his own.

"So can you send me back now," she asked hopefully

"I'm afraid I cannot," Dumbledore said gravely, Ginny sank to the floor and began to sob again.

" I can, however contact the Department of Mysteries and I'm sure they can do something about it," He continued

Ginny jumped up and hugged professor Dumbledore.

"Oh thank you so much," she gasped, as she began to wipe her tears away.

"In the meantime, where should I send you?," He mused.

"You could send me to my parent's house," Ginny suggested, smiling mischievously," I could be the oldest for a change."

"I'm afraid, that seeing your child from twenty something years in the future, is the kind of thing that could shock a person to their grave,"

" However," He continued," I could say your visiting the school, but that's rather suspicious…"

"I have it!" He suddenly exclaimed, causing some of the portraits on the wall to murmur.

" We have a very responsible student here named Lily Evans,"

_Lily Evans, Ginny wondered, the name sounded somewhat familiar. _

" While you're here you can pose as a visiting cousin of hers!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks all reviewers! Sorry I haven't been able to update in a long time.**

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Lily Evans had been heading to potions when she unfortunately encountered the most idiotic boys in the school. They were all giggling in her direction, even Remus, and their impish looks made her suspicious.

"What's the matter with you lot," she said frowning at them," did you all become hyenas or did I just never notice before."

"Heard from your er sister lately," Sirius snorted. The others all laughed louder at his comment.

Lily scowled," What does it matter to you?"

"Quite a lot actually," James giggled," We had a nice chat with her this afternoon."

"You know you guys aren't funny," Lily replied angrily," none of you have ever even seen my sister."

"We have," James chortled," Or how would we know that she shares your ravishing red hair, your lovely rose complexion, not to mention your commendable personality traits, including your fiery temper."

Lily laughed hysterically at this," Please, my sister and I neither look nor act anything alike."

She continued laughing all the way to the dungeon doors. Right before she entered she looked back at the baffled boys and said," Don't ever insult me like that again."

She was still grinning when she sat down. _The nerve of those boys, well, she had got the better of them today. Imagine, her and Petunia anything alike_. _Still, there did seem to be something strange going on. Why had they looked so bemused at her reaction to their silly joke?_

Lily was determined to forget about those morons and enjoy her day. They were probably cutting potions today anyway. She was just about to greet her friend Alice when a first year entered the room with a note for Professor Slughorn. A moment later she found that she had been summoned to Professor Dumbledore's office.

Lily got there in several minutes, and to her surprise she found Dumbledore there with a girl she had never seen before. _Oh, a new girl._ Lily tried to hide her disappointment; she had hoped that Dumbledore was going to inform of Potter's expulsion or her sisters strange disappearance.

" Ah," Professor Dumbledore began," Miss Evans allow me to introduce Miss Ginerva Slater.'

The girl extended her hand and Lily took it. She was pretty with beautiful red hair. Before Lily could say anything, Ginerva said," Please call me Ginny."

" Ginny," Lily repeated smiling. Perhaps they would get along well.

" Miss Slater," Dumbledore continued," has just moved here from Egypt and is unfortunately in the middle of a family spat. Her mother sent her here so that other members of her family wouldn't know her location. Knowing how responsible a student you are, I was hoping we could have her pretend to be your cousin, as to ensure that no one would know her identity."

" Of course," Lily replied," I would be happy to help in any way."

Before long Lily was showing Ginny around the school. Surprisingly, Ginny already knew quite a lot about the school. The two became fast friends and Lily was sure that if she had just found out the cause of the marauders strange behavior, she would have had the perfect day.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was late in the afternoon and Ginny was walking down to dinner with Lily. They were engaged in a spirited conversation about Egypt. Unfortunately for Ginny, Lily was quite inquisitive and she had to create a few falsehoods about her past.

"Did you say that your father was a magic carpet seller," Lily exclaimed," That is so cool, I heard that the ministry has been trying to ban those for years."

"They have," Ginny said," Dad worries about it all the time. It all has to do with the misuse of muggle artifacts office or something."

"Did you see many -" Lily was about to ask if Ginny had seen any mummies but she was cut off by a scream nearby.

"Oy," Peter yelled," Their together."

Suddenly, all four marauders appeared.

" How come she hasn't turned into a horse yet," Sirius complained.

"Oh god," Ginny said rolling her eyes," Its you guys again. Can't you just mind your own business."

"Look who's talking," Sirius scoffed, "We've caught them. Now they'll have to own up to being sisters."

"Were not-," Ginny began

"What if this all just an honest mistake," Remus sighed.

"Stealing my mirror and duplicating_ must_ have been an accident," James said sarcastically.

" You guys know each other," Lily frowned.

" I have know idea what their talking about," Ginny replied aggravated, " but they were bothering me earlier."

" We were bothering you," James said in disbelief," You were the one who stole my mirror."

" Look Potter," Lily said grinding her teeth," This is my cousin, Ginny, I don't know what your mirror has to do with anything. If you've lost it I'd guess it hid cause it didn't want to see your face anymore. Now leave us alone!"

" Tell me how you guys did it," James whined; he tugged on Ginny's arm to keep her from walking away, " Or we won't give you back the rest of your stuff."

" Why on earth did you tell her that," Sirius shouted at James.

A moment of sudden realization hit Ginny. Abruptly, she recognized the container in Pettigrew's hand to be the one Harry gave her. She gasped as the marauders all laughed at her comprehension. Lily, confused, insisted on knowing what was going on, but no one was answering her. In a moment of panic, Ginny reached into her purse and pulled out the only thing remaining (aside from her wallet) - a very old blank piece of parchment. Seeing her mistake on the faces of four very astonished boys, she ran for it.


End file.
